Big Problem
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: After disappearing for a month, the RowdyRuffs are back. The girls don't know why they are back but are ready for any fight that may happen. Read & Review. I don't own PGG's or RRB's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I hope you like this story. If you don't like it tell me. If I get more people saying they don't like it I won't continue it. **

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Blossom POV**

I sighed as I walked down the school hallway, another day at school. I really don't like high school. It's so boring. I am all up for learning but did it have to be so dull? Kids learn stuff when education becomes fun; otherwise they wish they were dead. The only fun class was Mr. Jones's. He had a class that was a mix between art class, acting class and singing class. It was my favorite and everyone loved it, who was in it that is because only 15 people signed up, (because it sounded boring to them), it's all about creativity, though. It was too early to go to class, yet. I went to the bathroom, just to make sure I looked alright.

Yep, I looked good. My red hair was flat ironed to perfection. My eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss was just as perfect. My cloths were nice and neat (unlike yesterday when I slipped my coffee on my shirt). I had on a hot pink camisole with hot pink lace at the top, a black vest, black jean shorts, hot pink fingerless gloves and a pair of black converse. I also had black and hot pink bangles on, my nails painted black and my little black backpack with little pink heart all over it. It was like a purse for me and it held all my make up in one pocket on the inside and then my phone, my wallet, my MP3, my pencils and even 4 composition books. All of which were pink.

I love pink. I always wear pink and most of the time I had black on too, but always pink.

Happy with the way I looked, I went to class carrying my little backpack and my coffee (from star bucks!), Buttercup says "it's not coffee anymore when it's loaded with sugar, milk, whip cream and chocolate!" and then she would want a sip. Sigh.

As soon as I walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks. The _RowdyRuff boys _were in my classroom! We haven't seen them in a month. They have come back to Townsville and _are in my classroom._

_Stay calm_, I thought to myself. _Ignore them!_ I wiped all the emotions from my face and walked over to my best friend (other then my sisters), Crystal, who was unaware of the RowdyRuff boys. She was sitting in our favorite sit, it was in the middle of the classroom, not in the far back and not upfront. We had picked it, because the teacher would either be looking in the back because of the trouble makers or in the front for the know-it-alls.

Crystal had her feet up on the table (no desks just table that 6 kids could it at), listening to her MP3 player with her eyes shut. Thankfully, the RowdyRuff's were in the corner on the left side of the room and not near Crystal, so I walked over to her and tapped her blonde head. Her brown eyes popped open and she smiled at me. She pulled the ear buds out and pulled the cord out of the MP3 so it played out load "Still doll" by Kanon Waukesha . "Hey." She greeted me. Her eyes locked on my coffee.

"Hey" I smiled and took a sip of my drink.

She narrowed her eyes and picked up her purse, which could hide a car, it was so big. She dug in it and pulled out a plastic zip lock bag with waffles in it, then a bottle of syrup.

"Ew. You brought that to school?" I asked. I know she isn't totally sane but still.

"Please, Blossom. I woke up late. I'll give ya a waffle for some coffee." She grinned. "They are blue berry."

Yum. Even if they had come out of her purse. "Yeah ok." I agreed and sat down next to her, and made our trade, while "Still doll" continued to play.

"_Hi, miss AliceAnata ga jitsu noKuchi de dare ni ai waNageteru no?Nageteru no?_"

"Where Bubbles and Buttercup?" Asked Crystal and offered me the syrup.

I shook my head to the syrup and said "Somewhere with Shane, maybe in the hall." Shane is a friend of ours, with crazy brown hair, that sticks out everywhere and brown eyes.

"Ah." She said and nibbled on a waffle.

"_Still, you do not answer._" "Still doll finished and Late Night Alumni's Rainy Days came on. I smiled. I love this song and well all the songs on Crystal's MP3 since I put them on there from her, when she wanted to widen her music tastes.

I looked at Crystal's cloths. A blue, button up boy shirt (unbuttoned) with a white tank top on under, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of blue and black sneakers. Normal Crystal wear. She wasn't in to girly cloths and preferred boyish cloths, but would dress up as a fairy princess for a video for Mr. Jones's class (Mr. Jones loved for us to make music videos for class, so he often assigned us groups and a song for each group).

I sipped my coffee and handed it to Crystal. I couldn't drink anything with the RowdyRuff boys in here. Crystal mumbled thanks and took it and took a huge mouthful. I was doing everything I could to keep from looking at the boys, but I could feel their eyes on me.

Crystal sighed and changed the song back to "Still doll". Our favorite song.

A few more kids came in the class, one of them was Bubbles. She had on a light blue tank top, a pair of white shorts and white flip flops with light blue diamonds on them. Her blond hair was in pigtails. She had a light blue purse hanging from her arm, and her books in hand.

Sadly, her eyes landed on the boys before they did me, I couldn't tell her it was ok and to ignore them. Her eyes shot to mine and I sent her a message with my eyes. _Its ok, Bubbles. Just come up here._

She listened and flipped flopped up to Crystal and me. Crystal's eyes was on the boys. Oh. She did know they were there. Good girl Crystal! Pay attention, so you can't be caught by surprise. Her eyes slide to the door. Buttercup, Shane and Mike had come in. Mike was Shane's best friend and out friend. He had on blue jean shorts (like Shane) and a white tee shirt (almost like Shane, but Shane had on an orange one) and both had a pair of sneakers on. Mikes strawberry blond hair hung in his faces and only one of his blue green eyes shown.

Buttercup had on black shorts, just like mine but with a silver chain on them, a pair of black fishnets under them, a light green tank top on with a black rolled cuff button up shirt over it and a pair of light green high top converse.

Her long black her was pulled back in a ponytail, with her bangs falling in her face, one of her eyes was almost covered up. Long and layered.

Just like Bubbles and I, she was looking at the RowdyRuff boys. She wasn't nervous like Bubbles, she glared at them. The she marched up over to us and sat down on the other side of Crystal. Shane sat beside Bubbles and Mike sat down in front of me, as usual, so he could turn around and talk to us.

Buttercup looked over at me with a dark look on her face and mouthed "_What the hell are they doing here?" _

I shrugged. Like I would know. Bubble was quite and still beside me, like she was nervous and thought if she moved they would see her even more. Too late because they were already starring at us.

Mr. Jones came in. He is so late, and he is the freaking teacher! He smiled at the RowdyRuff boys and said. "Hello, there. I am Mr. Jones. You are the new students, right?" They nodded. " Ok, then you can-Crystal! Turn that off!" Crystal sighed and turned off her MP3. "You boys can sit…behind where Crystal is."

_NO!_ I wanted to shout out, but did. Bubbles shuddered.

The boys walked behind and sat down. Brick sat behind me, Boomer behind Bubbles and Butch behind Crystal but close to Buttercup. Oh, lord…

This wont end good. They RowdyRuff's are back and in our classroom…

This is a big problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! But yall, I need more reviews. I only have 3 from the first chapter, it sucks. Thanks to you who reviewed. Review for more chapter, ok? You don't have to have a account to leave a review!**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Blossom POV**

"Ok kids" Mr. Jones said and clapped his hands. "Pass up your CD's with your songs on them." I pulled my groups CD out. My group was Bubble, Buttercup and me. We didn't always work together, we work sometimes with every kid in the class. Our song was "A moment like this", we just love that song, it's so sweet!

We all passed up the CDs and Mr. Jones put them on his desk so he could listen to them later. Suddenly

The classroom phone rang, Mr. Jones walked over and picked it up "Hello?…Oh is that right?…Again?…Ok I will be there in a second." He hung up and turned to us, "Ok guys, there is something up with the teachers bathroom-a water pipe exploded or something- they need some help, I will be right back, so talk or put in a movie or something. Try not to break anything. Crystal- no lighting germ x on fire, understand?"

Crystal groaned "I had to go to the hospital, I know. That only happened once! Can't you let it go?"

"No…" Mr. Jones said looking at her like she was crazy and then left. Great, this was just great. We were alone (other then all of the kids in the classroom) with the RowdyRuff boys. We are so screwed. As if hearing my thoughts Buttercup looked over at me, with no emotion on her face, but I knew she was hiding the fact that she was nervous. There were people in here that could get hurt if the boys start something, people we care about. Which is why I didn't start fighting when I first saw them. I don't like that the boys are here. I really wish they would go away, but I know they wouldn't.

They had come here and were in this class, which was weird. Why would they want to be in a class like this?

Everyone was talking and doing their own thing, not knowing the RowdyRuff boys were here and if they did know, they didn't care. Buttercup's nails were tapping the desks. Bubbles was sitting as still as a ice sculpture. I stood up and walked over to the classroom closet and started to dig through it. The closet was full of paper of all sizes, markers in thousands of colors, pencils- colored or drawing-, glue, scissors, blank CD's and everything you could think of.

I heard a _flip flop flip flop flip flop_ sound and knew it was Bubbles. She walked over to me and asked as quietly as she could "What are we going to do? Why are they here? They have never gone to school before!" I shrugged not knowing.

"I don't know but don't talk to them. Don't even look at them. There are people we care about in here and I don't want them getting hurt if the boys start something. If they do, um, just fly out the window, so no one will get hurt, ok?"

She nodded her blond head. "Ok, Blossom." I continued to dig in the closet. I wasn't really looking for anything, I just wanted to get away from the boys the best I could. I sighed. I really have not clue why they are here. Not knowing, is a weakness and a big problem.

…

**Bubbles POV**

The RowdyRuff boys. I can't believe it. They weren't gone long but they looked different. Hotter. All three of them. Tough. Sexy. Strong. Beautiful. They could take out any boy in this school. Even if they were all mouth watering - I don't think my sisters even know how hot they are-, Boomer drew my attention. I didn't stare at him. But I watched him and loved it. I was careful that that didn't show. Boomer, like his brothers, was tall and had perfect muscles but unlike his brothers he had blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a dark blue shirt and blue jeans and boots.

His brothers had on the same kind of shirts on but Brick's was red and Butch's was dark green. All had blue jeans and black boot.

I know it was hard on Buttercup no to fight them when they were right there but we couldn't fight them it was dangerous to the people in here. Our friends. Though she loved to fight she knew we had no choose. We have to wait and see if they do anything.

…

**Brick POV**

They weren't don't anything. Boomer had been sure they would attack us but they haven't yet. We weren't going to attack them. We wanted to start over. My brothers and I have realized we love the girls. Yes, the RowdyRuff boys love the Powerpuffs girls. Sad but oh so true.

I loved Blossom.

Butch loved Buttercup (they would make a fun couple).

Boomer loved Bubbles.

It pissed Butch off that he loved Buttercup. It was so funny. He would complain about her all the time but you could tell he would be wrapped around her finger.

Boomer didn't mind his feelings for Bubbles. He had liked her for a long time.

I loved Blossom. I loved her smiled. The way she fought. The way she owned the room and didn't show fear. She was so beautiful. So graceful. She looked great with her red hair (so did I), some people couldn't pull off red hair, but she can.

We aren't back to hurt them, we are back to be with them. We need them. The RowdyRuffs and the Powerpuffs.

This is going to work- some how.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for the reviews guys! Review this chapter for another chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long, by the way.**

…

**Blossom POV**

I walked out of the closet disappointed. I wanted something to do while Mr. Jones was gone- not that that there wasn't anything to do in there but nothing I wanted to do. What a shame. I really didn't want to see the RowdyRuff boys.

Before I got two steps out of the closet, my friend Yukki walked into the room and smiled at me. I don't know why she was here. She wasn't in this class- she must be skipping. "Hey Blossom" She said in a lovely lazy way, she always used.

Yukki had gold eyes framed with perfect lashes. Yeah I know gold eyes. It is cool to know someone with different color eyes like me. I have pink, she has gold. She had black hair with what Buttercup called "the best bangs she has ever seen". Today she had on a red tank top, a short black leather jacket, black shorts and a pair of combat boots. Normal for Yukki. She always looked good but tough.

"Hey Yukki." She walked over to me and smiled.

"I found spray paint! We can finally give his room a makeover since its soooooo plain and ugly…" She trailed off looking around the plain walled room.

"What colors?" I asked. I was all up for spray painting the room if Mr. Jones said it was ok, of course. Which he would. He was cool like that!

Yukki smiled a fox smile. "Pink- Blue- Orange- Red- Green and _drum round please!_" She smiled Buttercup's way, who drummed her palms on the table. When she quickly stops, Yukki continued "Purple!" I clapped.

"Good, good. Now…tell me, where did you find the spray paint?" I asked not believing it was her lucky day to find the thing she loved most laying on the hallway floor.

"Ok- I brought it from home! I have six cans of each. I know it isn't much but we can get started. We can change this room from fugly to not too ugly- there is only so much you can do to a classroom." She grinned.

"Oh yes! Finally something to do since Mr. Know-it-all said no lighting germ x on fire -what a butthead- this is perfect. Not as fun but whatever." Crystal said in a lazy way like Yukki.

"Yeah, I am bored." Buttercup huffed. "Nothing to do around here but listen to Bubbles hum."

Bubbled who had been humming the whole time -poor thing, she is in her own little world- looked over at Buttercup. "What?"

Buttercup sighed. "Yukki, we have to wait for Mr. Jones to come back from the bathroom. A pipe exploded."

"Oh, I know. My teacher had to go help too. It is that bad" Yukki snickered. "I don't know why they won't pay someone to fix it."

I sighed, knowing the answer. The school board was too cheap to fix it.

Yukki noticed the Brick, Butch and Boomer. She starred at them openly but she got bored with them after 2 seconds and she looked at me. "Help me carry in the box- so I don't have to slide in here like I had to before. Had to slide it all the way from my locker!" She shook her head. "Crazy."

I jogged over to the door with her and picked up the box easy. Judging by how big the box was they were all in it.

When I sat the box down I noticed Bubbles, Buttercup and Crystal had got up to get spray paint to paint the room. "No!" I put my foot on the box before it was opened. "Someone has to go ask Mr. Jones."

"Ask him?" Crystal groaned. "But what if he says no? He is as mean as a hungry pissed off bulldog!" No he isn't "Or as mean as that Wal-mart worker who yelled at me for skateboarding. I was looking out for old timers! It wasn't my fault that old lady broke her hip. She just can't move fast enough!"

"Crystal! Please stay with us here." I pleaded. Crystal would talk and talk, you have to keep her on track. "I wasn't going to send you anyway. He would more then likely think you were going to take your shirt off and spray paint on a new one and see if you got noticed." Crystal grinned at the idea. Oh, Lord! "No you won't do it! Bubbles go ask him please."

Bubbles being the best, flip flopped out of the room, smiling.

"I call green!" Buttercup grinned. Wow, shocker- Buttercup choose green.

Three minutes later Bubbles came back and said "He said yes and-" She was cut off by the hotline phone. It had changed over the years to a red phone but it still beeped.

"Damn!" Yukki, Buttercup and Crystal said at the same time.

I picked up the phone knowing what I would hear. "_Powerpuff girls!" _The mayor said. "_We need you! There is a monster destroying Townsville!"_

"Ok girls come on!"

…

**Buttercup's POV**

The hotline phone beeped.

"Damn!" Yukki, Crystal and I said at the same time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the RowdyRuff boys stand up.

_What? What do they think they are going to do? Stop us?_ I thought. _I don't like this._

"Ok girls come on!" Blossom said as she hung up the phone.

In a blink of an eye we were flying through the school. A pink, blue and green trail following us. Once we were outside and flying to town I looked behind us- and saw the RowdyRuff boys following us! Oh damn.

"Blossom! Behind us!" I said to her.

She and Bubbles turned and looked.

"What are they doing? Fly faster!" We did. _They caught up with us_!

Blossom Bubbles and I slammed on the breaks.

"Why are you following us? _Why are you here?_" The last part we said together.

The boys looked at us. Brick opened his mouth and said "We want to help you. We aren't bad anymore."

Blossom looked at Bubbles and me. The started to laugh.

…

**Review!**


End file.
